This application claims priority benefit of TW Patent Application Ser. No. 104139856 filed Nov. 30, 2015 which is hereby incorporated herein by reference its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an identification code generating technology. More particularly, the present invention is related to an identification code generating technology using a virtual reality process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different login systems usually apply a One Time Password, OTP, process to identify ID in a login terminal. In published patent application No. TW201002025, a solution of using a mobile phone to receive an OTP message for identification is disclosed. In that solution, after the identification requestor receives the OTP message, it will input the OTP into an identification receiver to finish the identification process. If a malicious third party embeds a message transmitting program in the mobile phone to hack the OTP message information, it is easy to cheat the identification requestor in order to improperly retrieve identification information.
The weakness of the aforementioned solution is that the identification code is only transmitted to one electric device, thus the security of the solution highly relies on the security level of that electric device. In other words, when the malicious third party conquers the electric device, the security of the solution will be demolished.
Thus, providing a method to improve the conventional security level of providing an identification code is a technical demand for current technologies.